sMiLE
by K-promises-fall
Summary: A humble oneshot. Hinata-centric. Dark as usual. Rated K for slight swearing. Summary: Hinata is locked away in a mental institution with a visitor. R&R.


**sMiL--E**

**By: K-promises-fall**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by Kishimoto- san and despite how much I think many of his characters are being wasted, I claim no ownership of them. Thank God for fanfiction.**

**---------------------------------------------Begin**

I could hear them again.

The empty corridors, with white marble floors and white cement walls, acting perfectly as sound transmitters. _They_ weren't speaking, but the others – my neighbours – were. And why wouldn't they be? This was the only time they could ever communicate with anyone who they were sure were there, whom might actually answer back. It's rather frustrating actually; being stuck in here with no one to talk with, no one and nothing to challenge your intellect to keep your mind flowing smoothly. So it comes as no surprise to me to hear my neighbours screaming at the visitors, banging against the metals doors of their cages so hard I can practically smell the blood left behind from wounded temples.

And as amusing as their efforts at gaining some sense of _life_ are, they are not answered, and of course they aren't. Because the only person in here who still has visitors is me. Me and my lonesome, meek self. It's really sad, actually; I could cry for them.

Then came the harsh metal clangs of my door opening. Five bolts, two levers, and one lock. It flatters me really, so many deadbolts for little old me, I never thought it possible.

And at long last the opening of the door. There was no great sudden bright light as many would think, but it did amuse me when my escorts blinked down at me in my little corner, surprised by my contortionism. Not that I let my amusement show of course. Slowly I unravelled my body and settled for just sitting, gazing up at my escorts, listlessly. _Hi Bill, Joe, nice to see you again, how have you been doing?_ They, of course, didn't answer, merely walked inside my humble abode glaring, before yanking me to my feet in the customary greeting. _Now what ever could be the problem Bill, why come all the way here for me? I'm nothing special._

"You have visitors, Hyuuga." _'Bill'_ said as _'Joe'_ yanked me forward until I had my own footing.

You wouldn't believe how hard it is to walk in these straight jackets. They are very heavy, and my custom made chakra blockers were also heavy, not to mention bulky and unstylish. While I had never been one for style myself, even I had limits as to what was "wearable". The one on my neck was large and bulky, and made it incredibly hard to move my neck more than a few inches in any direction and impossible to lower my chin. The ones on my legs and arms looked like overly large shin and arm guards and also weighed a tonne. And let's not forget the annoying _clang clang chink _of the chains that linked them together. To make me even more uncomfortable, apart from my customary armour and straightjacket, all I had on was a little white panty. Oh, how the world is full of perverts.

Bill and Joe led me down the corridor of desperate screaming citizens to the simple wooden door at the end of it, where I was further led down countless corridors with as many twists and turns as a life-size maze until finally we entered the "meeting room" or the "interrogation room" if that suits you better.

And who was in the seat opposite mine but my dear beloved Naruto. I greeted him with the usual blank, not-a-care-in-the-world face. He greeted me with a low, "Hi." Really, the imagination involved to come up with a greeting like that… must have taken ages for it to come to him.

My friends Bill and Joe locked the door behind me, abandoning me to yet another meeting with our village's blonde bombshell. And Naruto, being the gentleman he was, got up and pulled out my seat for me. My lip twitched. Someone was teaching him manners after all this time. So as to not deflate his spirits – I had become sarcastic and indifferent, not sadistic… and he was trying – I sat and allowed him to push my chair closer to the table. He returned to his seat across from me and smiled uneasily in my direction.

* * *

"_What happened?!" Someone was shaking me back and forth, back and forth; my headache worsened. But still I couldn't. stop. _laughing_._

"_What happened, Hinata?! What happened! Why is everyone like this?!"_

_Like what? Oh, that. Don't worry, they're just sleeping. They- - more laughter, I'm sorry, I can't stop._

"_Hinata!" A sudden sting in my cheek and my laughing paused, before it started up again, coming from somewhere deeeeeep inside and bubbling up and out of my mouth like a geyser and, dammit, it HURT. I actually started crying._

_And why? Why was I laughing? Because they were dead._

_DEAD._

_D.E.A.D._

_FINALLY!!_

* * *

"Soooo…" I watched as Naruto tried pathetically to start a conversation, like he had done many, many, many, MANY… times before. "How's life been for you?"

I was tempted to raise an eyebrow at that. One did not have a life in this place. You had an existence; you ate, slept, pissed, shit, and caused yourself bodily harm if possible, all while wasting away. But to answer your question, it's perfectly fine. Yesterday, I shat in my undies because Dave, my other escort friend, was late to releasing the bonds of my straightjacket. It was worth it though, as today, you're seeing me in my brand new undies. See how white and piss-free they are, yup, brand-spanking-new.

Apparently Naruto didn't hear my answer, because he scratched his head and tried again to initiate a conversation. "Kurenai-san gave birth to her baby a while back. Sakura-chan and Ino are acting all weird and stuff because of it, saying how it's cute and stuff, and Shikamaru is chasing anyone who gets too close away like he's the father or something…"

My old teacher? Ah, yes, Kurenai-sensei. Wasn't she not due for another month? Or have I really been inside this place for so long… hard to tell when I don't have a watch… or a view of the sun for that matter.

"They all miss you a lot, and are wondering what happened."

Oh? How thoughtful of them. Tell them that I went crazy. Only crazy people get sent here you know Naruto. It is a high security _mental_ facility after all.

He shuffled in his seat, uncomfortable with my unheard answer, possibly with my stare as well, as I was staring at him with a gaze that must match that of a dead fish. I should know, I spent months perfecting it.

"So, Hinata…" Yes? "What really happened that time? You know, when your clan died?"

Died, Naruto? They did not _die_ as you put it. They were murdered. I killed them. And I didn't even have to break a sweat while doing it. I've already told you this, why do you keep asking?

"Tsunade-baa-chan says that the water in the private tank for the Hyuuga estate was poisoned. Some new type of poison that she and Sakura-chan are trying to duplicate and make a cure for…" Another uneasy smile. "And… you won't believe this, they're saying that you made it, and that you put the poison in the tank." He chuckled unsurely, "Ain't that weird Hinata? You would never do that, right?"

My lip twitched slightly. Of course I would. Because –

* * *

_I sat beside father dutifully, at the head of the table. All the other clan members were stationed at tables around – but not behind, never behind – ours. _

_Father stood and raised his glass, made a toast. A toast to me; for fully inheriting the role of clan head. There was music, and food and drinking, and all of them contained and made with the use of __**water**__. Not just any __**water**__, but very special __**water**__. And here was everyone in the clan, feasting on it, unsuspecting despite the recent sudden deaths of some clan members. Totally unassuming._

"_Hinata." Father looked unsteady. He was swaying slightly. No wait, everyone was swaying slightly. I smiled. "Hinata, why aren't you having anything? You need to eat." Did you just slur your words, father? Perhaps you should put the wine away and have some __**water**__, instead. _

"_I am not hungry father."_

"_B-but," Father, did you just stutter? "You haven't eaten all day. H-how are you supposed to- - supposed to function properly at the coronation, tomorrow?" Father, you do not look well, perhaps you should sleep, sleep for a long, long time. For __**forever**__. _

_Father, our clan members are starting to collapse. Father? Father, Hanabi-chan just fell out of her seat and is lying motionless on the floor. Father, Neji-nii-san just collapsed to the floor while stumbling towards our table. Father? Father?_

_Father? Why are you getting up? Why did you just stumble over your chair backwards? Why did you just puke up your dinner? Is the __**water**__ not agreeing with you? Father, look at me. Father, why do your eyes look so frightened as you stare into mine? Father, did you just pee yourself. Father you need to calm down. Have some _nice_._ **Cold**_.__**Water**__._

…

…

…

…

_Father… why do your eyes gaze at the ceiling so lifelessly?_

_Ha ha haha haHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA._

**_AHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA…_**

* * *

"…Hinata…" Yes? What is it Naruto. Why do you hesitate? "Tsunade-sama is going to announce that you're guilty of genocide tomorrow…" Genocide? I'm flattered, really. She didn't have to. "She's going to tell the entire village that you're responsible for the killing of your clan, and…" and what Naruto? My lip is twitching, don't keep me in suspense. "And that you are going to be executed on Thursday… that's three days from now."

There, now you've done it. You've got me smiling, silly. It's strange; I haven't smiled since that day. I can imagine how small it must be, I can barely feel it. Oh, you have more you want to say?

"Hinata… please say something. Anything. Tell me you're not guilty. Tell me you didn't kill your family. That night… you weren't laughing because you killed them, you were laughing because you were in shock. You probably don't even remember it. You haven't even spoken since then. But Tsunade really believes that you killed them, so you _have to speak up!_"

_Silly Naruto. Silly boy. Now you've made my smile widen. I am flattered that you have so much faith in me, but I really did kill them, and I really did laugh at them being dead, because I was __**happy**__. Your faith is misplaced. You, silly, silly boy, you…_

I really did feel sorry for him. But oh well.

Naruto looks crestfallen. And I wonder why before I realise I'm practically grinning at him, now. Oops. Sorry Naruto. Behind me the door is opened and Bill and Joe walk in.

"Time's up, kid." Yes, Joe. I know.

Bill, once again, pulls me up from my seat and drags me out of the room until I regain my balance. And before the door closes on that sweet, sun kissed face, I look back at Naruto. Still grinning, and possibly looking as if I deserve the straightjacket I'm in, I send a silent goodbye to the distressed blond.

And it's back to my cell for me. No padded walls, just rock and cement and steel. Three days… A chuckle escaped from my lips. Beside me, Joe winced and Bill's grip on my shoulder tightened, and of course I knew why. It was the first sound from me they had heard in a looong time.

* * *

_Tsunade: Did you kill them, Hyuuga Hinata?_

_(Silence)_

_Tsunade: Why?_

_(Silence)_

_Tsunade: …sigh… if you refuse to speak you leave me no choice but to draw my own conclusions…_

_Hinata: … Do you laugh at the dead Hokage-sama?_

**-----------End-----------**

**K:** Yes, yes, I have done it again. I have ignored my duties to **W3GB** yet again for another short oneshot. Just under 2000 words, right there.

The ending scene with Hinata and Tsunade, isn't so much an ending to the story as it is a little omake-type thing. I have to say that I simply adore the fourth scene, as I thoroughly enjoyed typing it, and if you haven't figured it out, the entire thing, except for the ending, was done in Hinata's point of view.

I hope you enjoyed this story despite its OOCness. And there will **not** be any sequels, or second chapters showing Hinata's execution, this is just something to show you guys that, yes, I still live, and I AM still working on the final chapter for **W3GB**, its just writer's block… again.

Please review.

Ja ne.


End file.
